


V-day Surprise!!

by writingpages



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpages/pseuds/writingpages
Summary: Meet girl online, date girl online, surprise the girl of your dreams early.





	

“Are you for sure that she doesn’t know anything?” The worried girl asked through the phone,still going through everything making sure she left nothing behind.

“Camila trust me she has no idea and everything is going to be fine. Don’t worry so much I have it under control over here.” The girl on the other side answered with a small chuckle. 

“Hey, I only have one chance to make this right...that’s not the right word. I just want to make this day special and amazing and I just want it to be perfect for her. I want it to be something that she will hopefully never forget.” Camila was starting to get really excited but still really nervous about surprising the girl of her dreams for Valentine’s day.

“How did you even come up with all of this anyways. I mean really who would have ever known you to be a hopeless romantic.” Camila could hear the sarcasm dripping off her new friends words.

“Well if you really want to know Ally it’s a long story so how much time do you have?” Just then Camila heard a loud banging in the background. “Hey let me call you right back.”

Camila hung up and finished packing her clothes when she was getting a face time call back from Ally. “Well that didn’t take to long. Oh hey Normani how are you? Is Lauren there with you?” Camila noticed the other girl in the background.

“Hey Mila. No Lauren has to work tonight so it is just me and Allycat here.” Normani answered with a huge smile. 

“So come on Mila tell me how you came up with this elaborate plan to win Lauren’s heart, which you already have, on this Friday.” Ally said excitedly. 

“Alright well do you two want to know the whole story?” Camila asked.

“Yeah.” Both girls said in unison.

“Alright calm down and get comfortable.” 

Flashback:

Camila had one of the worst days at school in a log time, it seemed like today everything and everyone was against her. One she was late to school because she missed the bus and had to run to school, because of that she was late to class and got lunch detention. Now the lunch detention wasn’t bad since she mostly ate lunch alone anyways but still she hated it, just like every other student did. Camila however was the only one in detention that day so the teacher gave her a free pass to do what she wanted. Camila got onto her tumblr account and soon found exactly who she wanted to talk to today. 

Camila clicked on the all to familiar name and started writing an ask out.

To ssweet-dispositonn : Hey how are you today? Please tell me that you had a better day than I did.

Camila waited patiently for the girl on the other end to reply, but didn’t get a response right then and lunch was over so Camila would have to wait till she got off work that night to check her answer. Camila finished up school and work and made her way to Dinah’s house, which she was still somewhat in denial about calling home. Maybe just maybe one day her parents would come back around and want her back in their lives again. A girl could hope right.

Camila came in that night grabbed an apple after saying good night to everyone and made here way to the bedroom she shared with Dinah. Camila changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy tee shirt after taking a quick shower. Afterwards she finally jump into her bed, opening up her tumblr and noticing that she had two new messages. Both of them where from ssweet-dispositionn.

From ssweet-dispositionn : My day is going alright just got home from work. Why are you having a bad day?

From ssweet-dispositionn : You must be having a bad day if it has taken you all day to get back to me. It’s all going to be okay you know. Just try to not let the dumb people of this world affect you too much. Remember it is just high school most of these people you will never see again. What do you call a bear with no teeth? You have to write back and tell me about your day to get the answer. :):):)

Camila couldn’t help but smile knowing that the girl on the other end actually cared whether or not she had a good day. No one has ever cared well accept for Dinah and her family. 

From waakeme-up : Let’s just say that everything that could have gone wrong today has gone wrong today. However it is over now and tomorrow is another day. Yes I am so grateful that most of these people I will never have to see again...thank God. And now I will be up all night trying to figure out the answer to that joke so please tell me soon!! Good night.

Camila plugged her phone into charge and laid back down trying to get comfortable, but no matter what she tried she just couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep. Thoughts just kept rampaging through her head, would she ever get to see her little sister again? Would she ever be able to talk to her parents again without them having the disgusted disappointed look on their faces? Camila looked at the clock and it now read 4 a.m. so much for getting any sleep tonight. Just then she heard a notification go off on her phone.

From ssweet-dispositionn : I really hope that you weren’t up all night waiting for me to tell you the answer by the way it’s a “gummy bear”. See that is the right attitude to have, tomorrow is always a new page in the book of your life. The pages are blank and only you can fill them in. Are you doing anything exciting today? By the way what’s your name? How old are you? Where do you live? Selfie? You seem like a nice person and it would be cool to actually know something about the mysterious person I am talking to. Hope your day is better than yesterday! :):)

From waakeme-up : Honestly that joke made me smile so huge right now. :):) As of right now it is 4 a.m. so Im just laying in bed doing nothing. My name is Camila, with one l, and you say it like CamEEla. Everyone always says it wrong. I am currently 18. I live in South California. I will post a new selfie later on when I don’t have bed head and look actually presentable. Hey you are really nice too. I mean you have listened to me rant about my crazy life so yeah nice to meet you.:):) So what is your name? Age? Live? Selfie?

Camila threw her head back onto the pillow and contemplated where this person could actually be from. If any of her recent ramblings were any clue she had to be from overseas. Plus it always seem to take her a little while to respond to her messages. Another ding brought Camila out of her thoughts.

From ssweet-dispositionn : Wow that is really early there it is already 10 a.m. here! That is a really pretty name and I guarantee that you still look adorable ;) My name is Lauren, I’m 19 I live in a little town right outside of London. I have many a selfie on my blog just take a gander. You should really try and get some sleep, it will make the day more manageable. So yeah I have to get to class talk to you later CamEEla

Camila couldn’t help but let a small chuckle out at Lauren’s antics with her name. Camila placed her phone back off to the side and tried to get some more sleep but with no avail.

“Chanco come on we’re gonna be late for church if you don’t hurry your butt up!” Dinah yelled from the doorway.

Camila put on her other shoe and was making her way down the stairs when she almost tripped but Dinah caught her just in the nick of time. “See Mila what would you do without me?” Dinah steady the girl with a smirk.

“Very funny Cheechee. Now are we going or not?” 

Camila couldn’t help but get on her phone on the way to church and check on her favorite blogs. When she noticed that Lauren was having a particular bad day or at least it seemed like it. So she sent the girl a quick message asking if she was alright. Camila checked her phone after mass and read Lauren’s message.

From ssweet-dispositionn : Oh it’s nothing just not a great day my friends keep telling me about all their amazing dates and everything and it just really sucks that I have never been on one. Never even really had a girl friend before either. I guess I am just getting tired of being single and not having someone to treasure.

To ssweet-dispositionn : Uh yeah that would suck Dinah tells me all about that stuff to and I just want to tell her to shut up. It’s almost like she wants to rub it in my face. I feel your pain really I’ve never had anything before so it’s the single life for me as well.

From ssweet-dispositionn : I know right!! Anyways enough about my dramatics. How is your day going? Doing anything fun?

To ssweet-dispositionn : YES!! It’s not dramatic you have feelings and you are definitely allowed to feel them and feel free to vent to me anytime. :) My day will be good when it is over I now have to go to work so no nothing exciting, just another boring day doing nothing productive.

Camila never did get a response back and it started to make her a little sad yeah she didn’t know all the details about Lauren but from what she did know she definitely wanted the girl in her life. That is when an idea popped into her head and she knew exactly what she was going to do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ally! Normani! Come here you have got to read this!” Lauren yelled for her best friends to come in and read the message she just got.

From Anonymous: “We met the other day and it was like I needed to be next to you. Something was pulling for me to get to know this beautiful gorgeous girl. So I walked up to you and rather nervously asked if I could sit with you. You looked around and saw all the empty tables but said yes non the less and my heart skipped a beat at your majestic voice. I finally got up the courage to actually start a conversation with you, after that neither of us could stop talking about absolutely nothing but yet everything at the same time. When you said it was getting late and got up to leave I took a chance and asked for your number and if I could take you out that weekend. You blushed a little but said yeah and gave me your number. I couldn’t help the smile that took over my whole face. You went out the door and I couldn’t help but do my happy dance that is until I heard your laughter from outside and almost fell trying to stop myself. Yep this date was going to be fun as long as I got to hear that laugh again.

“Awww!” Normani and Ally said together.

“Guys what the hell am I suppose to say to that I mean that is what I have always wanted to happen. I mean this is just too freaking cute and adorable. I really want to know who sent it.” Lauren couldn’t stop the blush that was taking over her face.

“Just answer it with the truth Laur, that is probably all they are expecting.” Ally said.

“Alright”, Lauren said as she began typing her response.

ssweet-dispositionn answered : “Thank you so much for this you have no idea how big the smile is on my face!! I look forward to our first date!!”

To waakeme-up : Hey Camz how are you doing today? Anything exciting in your neck of the woods?

Lauren didn’t get a response right away and she figured the girl was still fast asleep across the globe from her. “So what are we doing today?” Lauren asked her two best friends who both had smirks on their faces. 

“What is up with you two?” Lauren asked.

“Nothing. It’s just a little weird seeing you all smiley and vibrant.” Normani teased Lauren.

Lauren picked up a pillow and threw it at Normani, but Normani ducked and it hit Ally in the face instead. Which in turn made all of the girls burst out laughing. Soon it was an all out pillow fight in Lauren’s room everyone was having a blast until Ally fell off the bed and more hysterical laughing ensued after that. The only thing that brought Lauren out of her laughing fit was knowing that she just got a message from Camz.

From waakeme-up : Camz huh well that is a new one!! I like it! Nothing really new here just trying to make someone really happy. The best part is that it looks like it is working!! Other than that no nothing exciting just doing normal school and working thing. Which I am almost late for so ttyl Lo!! 

Lauren couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Camz had liked the nickname and had even gone as far as giving her one too. Ally and Normani looked at each other with smiles on their faces knowing that finally someone was grabbing Lauren’s attention. Even if it was just some anonymous person.

From Anonymous : “*knock *knock you hear on your door. When you open the door I am taken away by your beauty, and can’t help the small “wow” that escapes my lips before I tell you “you look beautiful”. As you are closing the door I hand you a white daisy and offer you my arm “shall we”. You take my arm and I lead you to my truck. I help you into your side and then run around to my side as I begin our trip to our destination. On the way there we talk about everything with never a dull moment between us. When we get to our destination I can see your eyes fill with excitement. I get out and open your door for you, and then escort you to the back of the truck where there are many a blanket and pillows. I help you into the back and follow. As we sit down I pull a picnic basket out of nowhere and open it up with a little of all your favorite foods. As we sat and ate it started to get darker and that is when the best part of the date started. I put everything away and we laid down on the pillows taking in the night sky and actually being able to see all the stars shining brightly. I however couldn’t take my eyes off of you, and when you asked all I could say was that your eyes will always be the brightest stars I see. The blush and smile that took to your face was all I needed to be happy with the rest of my days. So I laid back on my pillows and stared into the sky and froze when you laid your head down on my chest and just looked into the sky. I wrapped my arm around you when you got cold and we stayed this way until we almost fell asleep. So we got back in the truck and I drove you home walking you to the doorstep. When we got there I gave you another white daisy and went to leave but you grabbed me by the arm and kissed me before I could go. Making it the best night of my live. The goofy grin they came over me never left for the rest of the week. Until next time my love.”

Lauren couldn’t stop smiling either, this was like the epitome of an epic first date. This was all that Lauren wanted out of a first date. All she wanted was to be swept off her feet but she didn’t want the cliche first date of dinner and a movie.

ssweet-dispositionn answered : “OMG!! This is so fucking good!!! Please tell me who you are. I need you in my life. I would love this if it was real! Thank you!”

Lauren got a response later on

From Anonymous : “To tell you the truth you have already talked to me. You actually know me pretty well. I just need to do this the right way and I wanted to make you feel very special before I finally let you know who I am. Oh that and I’m actually scared that if you do find out who I am you won’t like me.”

Lauren was ecstatic and sadden all at the same time. How could someone that wrote these beautiful dates to her be afraid that she wouldn’t at least want to get to know them back. But wait didn’t they say that they have already talked. Damn why do I have to have so many followers Lauren thought to herself.

ssweet-dispositionn answered : “I really wish that you would tell me who you are. But it is okay I get it. If you must keep your secret for now I will accept that. Just know that I will be patiently waiting for you to let me know...some day.;);)”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camila couldn’t believe that Lauren actually really liked all the date ideas that she came up with and sent to her. Camila kept this up for about two months, just sending date ideas and making sure that she talked to Lauren as much as she could. Camila used what she learned in the messages to make up the dates. Camila was really surprised Lauren hadn’t picked up on it yet. Now if there was just a way to save up enough money to set up everything for the girl on Valentines that was only a month away now. Camila had gotten really close with Lauren to the point that Lauren was telling Camila all about the mysterious person sending her these date ideas. Camila had even been sending Lauren hints in all of her messages that she was the girl sending them and Lauren was yet to catch on that it was her. So Camila sent a message and then the next date idea hoping that Lauren would catch on.

To ssweet-dispositionn : Hey Lolo!! How are you today? Figure anything out with your date girl yet? I really wish that I could come and visit you that would be so cool! So what do you think about hot air balloon rides? 

From Anonymous : “Let’s see our next date is one that I am not going to like all that much but I know that it will be fun and is something that I have wanted to do for a really long time. I knock on your door and you answer wearing the cutest outfit ever and again I can’t help but say “wow you’re breathtakingly gorgeous” as I hand you a pink tulip. The blushing you try to hide has got to be one of my favorite things now. I take your hand as we walk to the truck “okay so are you afraid of heights“nope okay good because I am but I have wanted to do this for a while so you will have to hold my hand the whole time okay?” You slightly chuckle and say okay as we get in the truck and begin our drive When we get there you are ecstatic that we are going on a hot air balloon ride. The best part is that we are going to have a picnic on top of a mountain, but you don’t know that yet. As we climb in I clamp on to your hand tighter. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”. “No I want to like I said you’re just gonna have to hold on to me I say with a small smile. As we start to go higher and higher I can’t help but pretty much bury my face in her neck trying not to look down at the ground. The small laugh you give off though let’s me know that you are okay with being the superhero right now. “You really don’t like heights, do you?” you ask looking down at me. “Nope but it’s okay you’re here to keep me safe.” I say with a wink and a smile. The view from the mountain was amazing though and I really didn’t want to leave especially when you looked so happy being up there. Next thing I knew we were back on solid ground and heading back to the truck but when we got there I couldn’t help but push your back against the truck and kiss you. In which you took the next step in deepening it when I grabbed a hold of your waist and pushed in closer to you eliciting a moan. Now that I think about it that is my new favorite sound and I want to hear it again and again. I can see the blush and the smile on your face again and I love it. I lay my forehead against yours as your hands play with the hair on the back of my neck. I can’t help but look into those piercing green eyes and get lost. It’s almost like you’re seeing into my soul and you can read my thoughts, and as your lips reach up to connect with mine, I am truly starting to believe you can. We break apart and get back into the truck as a crippling cold wind blows across us. When we get in and I notice that you are shivering I pull my hoodie off and give it to you. Nope I didn’t notice you smell it, not like anyone doesn’t do that anyways. Dropping you off is not my favorite part of the night as all I want to do is snuggle up in bed with you and talk all night about nothing. So when I walk you to the door I hand you five more pink tulips and kiss you good night, it’s hard to break apart and go back to the truck. Till the next time my love.”

Camila could only hope that Lauren would put the two pieces together. Sadly though Camila had school that day and turned off her phone to go because she had a test.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren was super excited to read her next date and she couldn’t help but fall in love with the writer even more than what she already had. After she was done she decided to read the message from Camz first and to say that her jaw hit the ground was an understatement. How could Camz have know to ask about hot air balloons she hadn’t post the ask yet. Wait did that mean? It couldn’t be could it. So Lauren went through all of the dates and the messages that she had with Camz and some of the sentence structure and the wording was just too similar it had to be her. Lauren was a little mad at first that Camz would ever think that she needed to hide and not tell her. So she decided she was going to call Camz out on it. First she sent Camz a message telling her to facetime here when she got a chance no matter the time. Then Lauren went ahead and posted the date.

ssweet-dispositionn answered : “I absolutely love this date and yeah I would hold you forever and make sure that you were safe with me. You giving me your hoodie though is what really stole my heart. I think I figured out who you are though tell me if I’m wrong @allybrooke”

Lauren left it like that hoping that Ally wouldn’t respond to the post before Camz got on later that day. Nope Lauren couldn’t get so lucky Ally had already posted many a comments on it including “Sorry Lauren you’re my best friend and all but I just don’t see you that way. Think a little harder and you’ll figure it out.” Soon enough though Camz was facetiming Lauren so she could figure out what was wrong with her green eyed friend.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camila was hoping that Lauren was wanting to talk to her about the dates she just couldn’t take keeping it a secret anymore. So Camz dialed the number and was soon looking at the girl that she was hopelessly falling for.

“Hey Camz!” Lolo asked.

“Hey Lolo! What’s up?” Camz answered.

“Oh nothing I just wanted to see your face when I asked you something.”

“Oh well then shoot.”

Camila already looked nervous and now even more so that she knew Lauren was going to be judging her reaction to whatever it was she was going to ask her.

“So Camz did you see that I found out who my mystery date was.”

“You did and who was it?” Camila was trying to stay as composed as she could be but what Lauren said next made her heart drop to her stomach.

“Well evidently it was one of my best friends here. So Ally and I are going to go on a date and see how it goes.” Lauren said.

Camila didn’t understand wasn’t Ally the one that was trying to help set her up with Lauren in the first place? Why would Ally step in and try to take this away from her? Camila was at a lose for words. Nothing could have saved Camila at this point the anger that had taken over her features had given herself away to Lauren.

“So, um...Camz do you wanna answer me another question?”

“Sure what is it?” Camila said through gritted teeth.

“Well when exactly were you going to tell me that it was you?” again Camila’s heart sunk into her stomach. Finally Lauren had figured it out. However Camila who was so eager to tell Lauren not to long ago was now at a lose for words.

“Camz! Hey are you okay? You are looking pale and not in a good way babe.” Camila could see the worried look on Lauren’s face through the phone but wait did she just call me babe. That brought on a whole other set of emotions. 

“I...um...just give me a minute.” Camila set her phone down and went into her bathroom threw some cold water on her face and got her thoughts all in a row. 

“Alright yeah it was me that was sending them. I just wanted to make you happy and to see the mega watt smile of yours. You seemed so down and I just wanted to cheer you up. Please don’t hate me because I didn’t tell you. I just kind of thought it would be easier to take in coming from an anonymous than it would be someone that you barely knew at the time.” Camila blurted all out without really taking a breathe.

Lauren just smiled at Camila’s rambling and waited for the girl to finish. With a huge smile on her face Lauren really couldn’t take her eyes off of Camz. “Why didn’t you just tell me? It would have been fine really. I love those dates! Now that I know they’re from you I love them even more.”

Lauren could literally see Camila relax and take a huge breathe before she started talking again.

“I am really sorry that I didn’t tell you. Like I said really it was just about me being able to get to know you better and to make you smile.” Camz said.

“Well you definitely succeed. So then where does this leave us? I mean I already completely adore you. Did you want to take things further and meet or something?” Lauren asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah I mean I think that it would be really cool if we could some how meet each other. I just don’t know how considering that we are both still in school and have jobs and such I mean do you have enough money to come over here?” Camila was trying as hard as she could to hide her smile, and it looked like she was winning.

“Yeah I guess you’re right but I still want you to be mine, I mean if that makes sense. I seems like from these dates that you want this too. So tell me if I am wrong.” Lauren said.

“Umm, yeah I think that I would like that a lot. So what does that mean though? Are we dating or are we just agreeing to not see anyone else for right now?” Camila was actually curious to what the answer was.

“Well if you’re okay with it I want to be dating. I mean I really like you and even though I didn’t know the dates were from you I was still really liking you. So what do you say Camila Cabello, will you be my girlfriend?”

Camila couldn’t believe the luck that she was having. Camila sat there in silence for a minute just thinking about how she had such a great person as her girlfriend now. Not just as a friend that she talked to but Camila Cabello the girl with absolutely no luck in the world was finally getting something totally amazing in her life. Camila could hear Lauren trying to hold in a giggle and that is what brought Camila out of her trance. 

“Camz hey babe are you okay do I need to call Dinah for help?” Lauren asked while still laughing.

“What? No! Don’t call Dinah she’ll just make fun of me for being a silent mute, while all I really want to do is go and scream your name from the mountain tops. So that everyone will know that you’re mine. So if that doesn’t answer your question than my mouth that was just hanging up in shock should have been your next clue.” Camila couldn’t help but laugh at the last part. 

Both girls were now smiling at each other through the phone and somehow that was all they needed at the moment. Lauren eventually had to end the call due to it being really late where she was. Both girls agreed that they would try to save up enough money for a trip that summer. Camila however knew that this surprise was going to be even better.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So see guys that is why I need this surprise to go off without a hitch. Lauren deserves everything to be perfect and I want to be the one that gives it to her because she has already made me feel like the I’m on top of the world.” Camila said.

“Oh my God this is going to rock her world I can’t wait to see her face when she sees you.” Normani gushed.

“Alright well me and Dinah will be there bright and early tomorrow. So see you soon.” Camila said.

“Night Mila have a safe flight. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” Ally said before hanging up.

After Camila and Dinah got to London they were greeted by two very excited best friends in Ally and Normani. Soon Camila and Dinah were engulfed into a bear hug by each of the girls. Not wanting to waste anytime though Camila was quick to get the introductions over with and start this Valentine’s date off right.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren heard a knocking on her door and wondered who it could be. When she opened it she saw one of the little boys that she looked after and he had a white lily and a small card in his hand. 

“Hi miss Lauren this is for you from the pretty girl.”

Lauren looked around trying to figure out who he was talking about but before she could ask him who he was talking about the little boy was running off. So Lauren did the next best thing and opened the card. The card reads “get dressed for an adventure and come outside then and only then will you get your surprise.” Camila couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face as she saw the same go across Lauren’s. When Lauren went back inside Normani was quick to get the next little girl ready to go up to Lauren.

Lauren comes back outside in the same outfit she was in but just with her phone keys and purse and watches as the little girl walks up her sidewalk to her house. 

“Hi Miss Lauren these are for you.” The little girl hands Lauren another card and two pink daises. 

“Thank you Emily! So where is the pretty girl that gave this to you at?” Lauren tries to get Emily to point someone out. Emily however just laughs and starts skipping down the sidewalk away from Lauren.

“Well at least their loyal”, Lauren says as she watches Emily leave.

Opening the card she sees that this time it’s a riddle. “You look amazing today Your smile lights up the darkest of days. I am the most popular sweet treat given on valentine’s day.What am I?” 

Lauren thinks for a minute and then it pops into her head, chocolate. So Lauren starts walking to the candy store that is not to far from her house. On the walk she keeps looking around trying to see if she notices anything out of the ordinary but comes up empty handed as she nears the store. 

Ally had to rush to get the next little boy in place before Lauren got to the shop. As Lauren gets closer she notices the next little boy with three white lilies and another note card. “You’re not going to tell me are you Aaron?” The little boy just shakes his head and runs away. Lauren just shakes her head laughing and opening the card. “Take your time and get whatever you would like but just remember that nothing could ever be as sweet as you!”

Lauren couldn’t help the blush that rose to her face or the smile that she knew was not going to go away today. All she could think was that if this was Camz then she had the best girlfriend in the world and really all she wanted to do right now was kiss her.

Lauren goes into the store and picks out a few of her favorite candies and then walks only to be meet with another one of the little girls that she watches. “Hi Mel. How are you today sweetie?” The little girl smiles at Lauren afraid to say something and mess up and bashfully hands Lauren the three pink daises and card in her hand and the immediately runs away. 

Camila could hear Lauren say, “dang I thought she was the one I was going to break.” Camila feel in love with hearing Lauren’s voice when it wasn’t being distorted by a telephone. All Camila could do was smile and get lost in her own thoughts as Lauren read the next card. “Stiff is my spine and my body is pale, but I am always ready to tell a tale. What am I?” It was almost like Lauren had heard that one before because before any of the girls could catch up she was gone and already taking off to the bookstore. 

Camila had to think fast and send the little boy in after Lauren had already entered the store. Eventually though the little boy made it to Lauren giving her two more white lilies and another card. “Please pick out something that you like. Lolo would you please stop eating all the candies before the actual date happens. Hopefully one day our tales together will add up to the ones you love to read in these books.”

That was all the reassurance Lauren needed to know that Camila was behind all of this. Camila was the only one that called her Lolo. Lauren wondered though how did Camila know that she was eating the candies right now. Maybe Camila just knew her that well right? Lauren put it out of her mind for right now and found the book that she was looking for and made her way out of the store when she ran into yet another little girl.

“Hello sweetie. Are you going to tell me who put you up to this?” Lauren asked almost desperately.

The little girl just shook her head no at Lauren and held out the two pink daises and yet another card. Lauren took them with a smile as the little girl gave her a hug and said “the really pretty girl told me to give them to you, she doesn’t talk like us though.” That is all Lauren got as the little girl turn and ran off. Lauren stood in shook no way was Camila here after they had said they would visit in the summer. It had to be someone else right? Lauren couldn’t take the chance and again desperately searched the area to try and spot anyone that look suspicious but still nothing seemed out of place. 

Lauren almost defeated opened the next card and read it “Take a break. Can you find a portable resting spot to sit back and relax?” Lauren had to think for a minute about this one but as soon as she got it she was rather proud of herself. The only park nearby was the one that she always visited if not mostly to just sit under the big oak and people watch.

Nothing could have prepared Lauren for what she was about to walk into. As the recent clues had taken her a little while to walk to it was now a little after sunset and getting dark, but the twinkly lights that were strung about the trees in the park were lighting her way. Little did Lauren know that those lights were for her. What really caught Lauren’s eye was the gondola that had a table set up for two and an empty flower vase. It looked perfect except for that.

Camila sees Lauren looking at the table like there is something wrong with it and takes that as her clue to sneak up behind the green eyed beauty. “Look weird without any flowers doesn’t it?” Camila could physically see Lauren freeze as she started talking. It put the biggest smile on Camila’s face. 

“I swear if you are not actually standing behind me when I turn around I am breaking up with you.” Lauren said before she even started to turn around to what she hoped was Camila behind her.

The pure and genuine surprise that was on Lauren’s face as she turned around and saw that Camila was right in front of her was a sight to die for. Of course there were three phones capturing the moment for different hiding spots. The fact that Lauren hadn’t moved from when she turned around would have scared Camila if she wasn’t almost in the same shock seeing Lauren for the first time in real life. The two girls took a minute to breathe each other in before Camila made the first move and grabbed Lauren’s hands and that was all it took before Lauren was crushing the slightly smaller girl in a bone crushing hug. Which of course caused three best friends to smile widely and take the hint that it was time for them to leave the party.

When Camila was finally able to move again she backed far enough up to look into Lauren’s eyes, “Hey”.

Lauren smiled even more if that was possible and said “hey back.”

“I can’t believe that you are actually here and you did all of this for me. Really I thought that we were saving up for the summer. I thought we were...oh my god you are actually here. I don’t even know what I am really feeling right now but I do know one thing that I really really want to do.” Lauren said all of this excitedly before she pulled Camila in for a kiss surprising the girl, but it didn’t take long for Camila to kiss the girl back.

When they broke apart Camila simply said “woah”. Like it was the only word that she knew.

Lauren mimicked her as well “woah”. Both girls just stood looking into each others eyes enjoying the knowledge that they were together for the first time and that nothing at that moment could tear them apart.

Camila though was the first to break the staring contest, “um there is kind of more to the date. Are you hungry?” Camila pointed towards the table.

“Yeah I could eat something, well that does explan how you knew I was eating the candies earlier.” Lauren laughed.

“Yeah if I knew you were going to eat them all I would have made that the last clue.” Camila laughed as she guided Lauren to the table and held the chair for her.

“Oh yeah the vase is for all your flowers by the way.” Camila said as Lauren took the flowers and put them in the vase.

The girls quickly ate their dinner and Camila says. “There is still even more to the date if you will come with me my fair lady.”

Camila hangs her elbow out for Lauren to take a hold of. Lauren quickly grabs on and Camila and Lauren walk the small distance over to a waiting car that is driven by Ally because Camila had no idea where to go and didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Lauren. Lauren though didn’t even notice that Ally was there because all of her attention was on Camila at the moment. 

When they got to the last stop both girls got out of the car and Camila gave Ally a small wave good-bye. The spot had taken both girls breathes away. “How did you find this place I mean it’s exactly how you explained it in our date?” Lauren asked.

There was an old pick up truck sitting in just the right spot so the if you laid down in it you could see the whole town lit up or you could look up and see the millions of stars that lit the night sky. Lauren was just in awe at how Camila could come up with all of this and never once give it away that she was doing it all. Lauren looked at Camila with a confused look.

“Ally and Normani helped me babe.” Camila said when she noticed Lauren’s wheels turning trying to figure it all out. “They are actually the ones that helped me with everything today. You have amazing friends Lolo.”

It took Lauren a minute to register it all when she did the smile came back and this time it was never going away. Camila walked Lauren closer to the pick up and turned on the small boom box that was there.

“May I have this dance?” Camila said bowing to Lauren.

Lauren laughed and said “why yes you may.”

The two dance for a good while until it was really getting cold outside, so Camila pulled them up into the back of the truck. Both girls snuggled under the many blankets that were there but not before they made sure they were as close as possible to each other. As the two girls got comfortable and looked up into the sky and watched the stars. Camila was laying on Lauren’s chest when she looked up at the girl and asked “so Lauren can i ask you a question?”

“Yeah Camz you can ask me anything you want?” Lauren said looking down at the girl and smiling.

“Lauren Jauregui will you be my Valentine?”


End file.
